


Blood Plague

by Venus221B



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus221B/pseuds/Venus221B
Summary: Morgana has released a plague on Camelot, not caring who dies if it means she will regain Camelot. With Merlin infected. Arthur is trying to do all he can to save him and his people. But little does he know that there are more forces working against him.





	1. Chapter 1

**_In a land of myth, and a time of magic... the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name...  
_ **

  **  
_Merlin._**

**  
**

Merlin lay on his back, his wide eyes wide ringed with black circles- the result of a coughing fit that had plagued him all throughout the night. Oh, sure, he had tried countless times to sleep; but within moments of drifting off, another fit would overtake him as though waiting for the opportunity. To stop Gaius from overhearing- and becoming concerned, as he always did- Merlin did his best to muffle the noises, which inevitably only seemed to make things worse.

There a part of him that was beating himself up for not taking better care of himself. It came at a bad time since Arthur and Gwen were planning a celebration for the three years of peace.

While sitting up another coughing fit overtook him. The fit lasted for five minutes, once it stopped Merlin fell backward on his bed, exhausted from all the coughing.

Letting out a deep, shaking breath, he pulled the blanket over his small, shivering physique; however, no sooner did he closes his eyes did Gaius call out:

"Lad, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Although annoyed, Merlin crawled out of bed, discounting the cough as anything serious. In moments, he was dressed and moving down the stairs as if nothing was wrong.

"Morning Gaius." Gaius glazed up from his book, before giving Merlin a warm smile.

"Good Morning Merlin, you better hurry and eat your breakfast your late and the King as already send someone looking for you." Gaius informed him, while letting his eyes return to the book.

Merlin looked at Gaius for a moment then walked over to the table where a wooden bowl of porridge waited for him. The room remains quiet for a few moment before the sound of herbs being grinded broke the silence. Shaking his head Merlin took a bite of his breakfast, as soon as the food went down his hand went over his mouth feeling the urge to puke.

Merlin didn't dare to take another bite of his breakfast, fearing if he did it would come back up again. Slowly his eyes gaze towards Gaius who showed no sign of noticing anything and he wanted to keep it that way. Merlin really didn't see a reason to worry Gaius since it was most likely only a cold and would go away in a couple days.

Merlin soon took another glance at his food, and as he stared at it another wave of nausea hit him like a punch to the gut. Slowly he pushed the bowl away and stood up facing the Gaius before giving the old men his normal carefree smile. "See you later Gaius."

Before Gaius would say goodbye or anything else Merlin was out the door, walking slowly towards Arthur's chamber hoping he was still asleep.

He learned that wasn't the case as he arrived at Arthur's bedroom door and, instead of hearing nothing in the room there were heavy footsteps. Merlin knocked on the door and as it opened he was shocked to see that Arthur was already dressed. "Your late Merlin I hope you weren't in the pub again, did you forget that we are due on the practice field for some sparring with the Knights this morning."

The young warlock gave Arthur a look of complete confusion as he was trying to remember when he was told about the training session. "Sorry Arthur I forgot, but I surprise that you were able to get dressed on your own without my help."

Arthur gave Merlin a glare as he heard the comment though he could hear Merlin was half laughing as well. "Merlin I am more than able to dress, now if you're done we should get going." The warlock nodded his head and followed Arthur out of the room and down to the practice field.

As soon as the field was in the sight the first thing that they both saw was Percival standing while the other knights were on the ground. Arthur let out a loud laugh as they walked towards the men, who all turned to face them. "Looks like you guys are having a good practice, or should I say that it's Percival who having a good practice."

Everyone laugh at Arthur's statement and the knights that were on the ground were now on their feet ready to go another round. "Merlin shield up your with me, the rest of you pair up."

After Arthur had to give their orders for the sparring practice, Merlin went to the rack to get a shield while all the knights paired up. In the end, it ended with Percival paired with Gwaine, Lancelot with Elyan and Leon.

As Merlin returned with his shield, Gwaine looked up, suddenly apprehensive:

"Hmm... hey, Lancelot, would you like to trade partners with me?"

Everyone laughed again as Lancelot shook his head, sending Gwaine into a pout.

"Nah, I'm good- but have fun!" He replied. Lancelot's response only made the laughter worse- and Gwaine even more perturbed.

"I so hate you right now," He grumbled as he took his place.

But no sooner had the practice started was Gwaine on the ground, lying flat on his back with his shield up to protect his chest. Once everyone saw him go down, they all let out a soft chuckle before returning to their training.

Lancelot, Elyan, and Leon were all keeping up with each other and was able to dodge and block any attacks that came their way. But Merlin was fighting with feeling dizzy, there were a few times that Arthur hit him so hard that it caused him to step back and almost trip over his own feet.

Then after a few minutes of after almost falling over the first time, Arthur hit Merlin with his sword with such force it sent the sick flying back. As soon as he hit the ground he let out a loud gasp and laid there being unable to move or get up. The king walked up to him with a grin on his face, but his eyes showed a slight concern for his friend. "Merlin are you going to stay there all day, or are you getting back up so we can keep going?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to find out what was going on between Arthur and Merlin. Even though they saw noticed that the king's manservant was on the ground no one moved "I will get up, once my ears stop ringing from your last attack." Merlin said in a hoarse sounding voice, hearing it caused Arthur's face to soften a bit and his stern face turned to a look of concern.

"Merlin maybe you should go see Gaius you look like crap," Arthur said in a soft tone so that the others didn't overhear them and stop what they were doing. For a moment Merlin didn't move then, moving very slowly he sat up and as he did place his hands on the ground to steady himself. The young warlock started to feel a bit dizzy from the movement, as his eyes moved to meet the young king he noticed how worried he look on his face. For a moment Merlin kicked himself because the last thing he wanted, was for Arthur to worry about him when he had to worry about Camelot and its people.

"Arthur I am fine, the attack just took the breath out of me that is all." As soon as Merlin said that, he struggles to stand, slowly he rose to his feet and not a moment after he fell forward. At first the warlock thought he might fall on the ground face, but instead, he felt two strong hands grab him from behind. Turning his hand, he saw that it was Percival and Lancelot who had saved him from falling. Both of the knights had grins on their face, in their eyes were a sign that they were worried for Merlin.

Lancelot and Percival looked at each other not daring to let Merlin go, fearing if they did the young man might fall again. After a short moment, Lancelot cleared his throat and finally spoke up by saying. "Arthur is right Merlin; you need to go see Gaius. I have a feeling that you being unable to stand is not due to getting hit hard by Arthur, though I sure he has hit you harder than that." The field fell silent for what seemed like forever, no one moved or spoke instead they all stood there watching the young warlock.

Then Merlin stood up straight which caused Percival and Lancelot to let him go, but they stood close by in case he was too far again. In a normal tone of voice, he finally spoke up by saying, while at the same time fighting the urge to cough again. "Really I am fine, just got the wind taking out of me that is all." Arthur opened his mouth and was about to say something, when Gaius came into view walking toward them, behind him, was another man. The man walking behind him didn't have as many grey hairs as the healer, but the one thing they all noticed is that the guy did have a limp in his right leg.

For Arthur and the others, no one knew who he was, let alone why he had come to Camelot. As they the two men got closer to the group, Elyan, Leon, and Gwaine walked closer to Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot and Lancelot wanting to find out what was going on. Not long after the three knights rejoined the group, the healer and stranger stood in front of them. "Sire, this is Jacob he is the manservant of your cousin." After Gaius introduced the stranger, the man stepped forward and bowed at the young king.

"It's an honor to meet you, my king, I come bearing some news for you on behalf of Lady Anne." Jacob then added while bowing to the king. while everyone else seemed curious about the news that the man had brought them. Arthur, however, wasn't impressed about her sending her manservant, it was the first time since his Uncle Agravaine died that he had heard from her.

Now with her manservant standing in front of them, Merlin had no doubt that something was going on. At that moment, they didn't know the danger and trouble that was slowly approaching Camelot and all the people in the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of those who left Kodos and Comments for this story. I am so happy to see that you guys like it and I hope that you will enjoy what I have planned.

Arthur stood there taking a deep breath. He had no desire to see his cousin after what her father did. But he would listen to her manservant. "I hope that my cousin is well. What news required you interrupt our sparring practice?" Shaking his head. The King hoped that she was alright, no matter what her father had done. She was still family. It was his job to look out for her.

Though many advise him that taking care of her was not a good idea. That she was a traitor and that she should be banished from the kingdom. Arthur took a deep breath when he finally heard Jacob speak and say.

"Yes, sire the last time I saw her she was well. As for the message my lady wanted me to inform you that she was on her way here." For a moment everyone went silent, the knights looked at each other and then back at the manservant shocked by the news. There was not one person in Camelot who didn't know what her father did. Many would mean her harm given the opportunity.

"Did she tell you why she was coming here? Surely she knows she should have sent me a message before departing from her home." Jacob gave the king the look of confusing after he asked the question. But then he changed to a straight face with a grin on his face before replying by saying.

"There was something she needed to speak to you about in person. I don't know what it was, only that it was important." Arthur glanced behind his shoulder seeing the stern looks of his knights; he then turned back to the man knowing there was nothing he could do.

No matter if he liked it or not Anne was coming to Camelot. All he could do was make sure that she was safe until he can send her home. Glancing around he noticed a servant girl walking by carrying a basket full of clothes. Arthur spoke quickly and call out to the young girl. "Hey you, I want you to take this man to one of the servant rooms to rest after his long trip. I also want you to get a guest room ready as well as a few more servant quarters, we will be having a guest arriving soon." The servant girl walked towards them and curtsied before taking a quick look at Jacob before turning her eyes back to the king.

The servant girl nodded her head again letting her eyes fall on Jacob, before looking back at the king giving him a smile. "As you wish Sire, if the man wouldn't mind following me I will show you to your room." Anne's manservant bowed and the servant girl curtsied than walked away, once the two of them were out of sight Arthur rubbed his temple and looked at Gaius. "What do you think?" The healer looked at the king for a moment with a serious look on his face, looking puzzled about everything that Jacob said. After what seemed like hours of Gaius thinking about what to say, he took a deep breath and replied to Arthur by saying.

"Well, she is your cousin and the only family you have left. There was no proof of her being part of her father's plan to help Morgana. You should hear what she has to say. Give her a chance to prove her loyalty But watch her closely as well." For a moment everyone stood there taking in what the old healer had said. 

Gwaine spoke up saying. "Are you kidding, no offense but there is no way we should trust her. Even if we didn't find evidence of her involvement, there is still a chance that she might have helped in some way."

Suddenly the group starting arguing with each other about what they should do. Lancelot was the first to speak up by saying. "Gwaine, Gaius is right about giving her a chance to prove herself. It's not fair to judge her by the actions of her father, which would be like judging Arthur for all the things his father had done."

Leon looked at the two men shaking his head, but not saying anything at the same time, he just stood there letting his eyes go back and forth between the auguring men. Arthur started to rub his head a bit more before finally screaming loudly.

"Enough, like it or not Anna is coming. By the sound of it is something important. We will welcome her but keep an eye on her at all times. Now you guys get cleaned up I want you there to welcome her when she arrives." All the knights and Gaius started to make their way back to the castle, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone. Arthur watched the group as they left, with his back turned to the young warlock, not noticing that the manservant was covering his mouth.

When the group of men was out of sight, Arthur turned around, Merlin was standing there like nothing was wrong. "Merlin are you sure that you are feeling alright? I mean I rather you be healthy than passed out somewhere."

For a moment, the manservant stood saying nothing, which concerned the young king even more. Then the warlock smiled at his king, remained worried remained for the young man. "Arthur I am fine, I just didn't get enough sleep that's all." For a moment the king stood there watching his manservant. He didn't believe one word that he had just said, but also knew that there was no way to forcing him to see Gaius.

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. There was no time, they had to get ready. "Very well, but the first sign of you being sick you will be going to see Gaius. Come along we have to get ready, and I have a surprise for you as well."

Arthur walked towards the castle with Merlin trailing slowly behind while fighting the urge to cough. It didn't take long for the young king and his servant to arrive back at the king's chamber. As soon as the door shut Arthur went to the other room. As Merlin waited he covered his mouth as a cough wreaked havoc on his chest. Once the coughing stopped he started to feel dizzy, forcing him to lean on the wall for support.

Merlin placed his hand beside him not realizing that there was a table right beside him. So as soon as his hand moved to his side, it hit the water jug which was sent flying to the ground. The noise sent Arthur flying into the room with his sword drawn. As he stepped into the room, the first thing he saw was his manservant on the floor picking up the jug. "What happened?"

Arthur asked as he placed his sword back into its brown leather sheath that was strapped to the king's left side. "I just tripped over the table while putting your clean clothes out."

For a moment the young king just stood there staring at Merlin as he heard the young man speak. Shaking his head Arthur went back to the other room and returned with a red uniform and a feather hat. "Remember this?"

As soon as Arthur said that, he held up the same uniform and hat that Merlin wore, the night he had been poisoned. At first, the king had thought about burning it. But in the end, decided to keep it wanting to save it for another party.

With his cousin coming to Camelot. He thought that it be the perfect chance to bring out the uniform. Once the outfit came into view. The memories returned, of the night he drank poison to save Arthur.

Since that day he thought he would never have to see it again. Merlin let out a deep groan. He scanned Arthur's face, looking for any sign he might be joking. But, Arthur's face showed no signs of what the warlock hoped to find.

"Come on Arthur, you're not really going to make me wear it, are you? "I thought it was only for parties, your cousin coming here isn't really a party." The young warlock groaned again as he took the uniform and stared at it and the feathered hat.

He was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door, then Percival walked in and bowed. "Sire, the scouts have reported that Lady Anna's carriage is in sight." 

Arthur gave him a smile, then in a soft voice says. "Gather the knights at the front, and inform Gwen as well. Everyone shall welcome my cousin Anna. Be on guard in case this is a trap."

Percival nodded his head and bowed again. "As you wish Sire." The knight said before leaving the room closing the door behind him. 

Arthur turned to Merlin with a straight look on his face, he then ordered the manservant sounding a bit annoyed. "Merlin grab my red jacket and black pants and hurry up. I want to be there when Anna steps out of the carriage."

Arthur stepped behind the screen and was unbuttoning his shirt when he saw the red coat and pants were being thrown over the screen. He started to change into the other set of clothes, as he finished buttoning up his shirt he heard a loud thump. "Merlin?"

Arthur called out and waited for an answer, letting out an annoying growl he walked out from behind the screen. "Merlin, if this is one of your jokes I am not really in the mood for it..."

Arthur stopped talking and took a quick scan of the room to notice that Merlin was nowhere to be found. Nor would he see where the source of the loud thump, so the young king walked to the far side of the bed.

As he reached the corner to Arthur's horror he saw Merlin laying on the floor unconscious. Without thinking he ran to his friend's side, he checked Merlin over and saw blood running down his face. "GUARDS!"

Arthur's voice sounded stressed as he called out, not a second later a young man walked into the room. "You called my king?" As the guard stood there Arthur didn't look away from his unconscious friend. "I want you to get Gaius right away, tell him that Merlin is hurt. Go! Now!"

As soon as Arthur yelled the guard bolted out of the room, making his way as fast as he could to find Gaius. Arthur grabbed one of the pillows from his bed, and carefully placed it under Merlin's head. While he waited Arthur kept his eye on his friend's, rising and falling chest and hearing him struggling to breathe. Not long he heard the door opening and Gaius running to Merlin's side. Outside the sound of horns could be heard throughout the castle. Which told Arthur that Anne had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all Ladies and Gentlemen. Please leave a comment and Kodos, and I will see you all next week for another chapter of Blood Plague.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur didn't want to leave Merlin's side, not even after Gaius kneeled down on the opposite side of him. Gaius started to look Merlin over and stopped at the cut on the top of his head, the look of dread took over the healers face. "Gaius do you know what is wrong with him?" Arthur asked sounding more worried about his friend, after seeing Gaius's expression changing after examining Merlin.

"I don't know sire, did you notice him acting out of the ordinary?" Gaius asked Arthur as he checked Merlin's pulse. As he placed Merlin's hand on his chest Lancelot and Gwen entered the room. Tears ran down Gwen's eyes as she laid eyes on Merlin. Gwen had become very close friends with him over the few years he had been at Camelot. "He seemed alright to me, he told me that he didn't get much sleep."

As soon as Arthur said that Gaius turned his gaze over to Lancelot and motioned for him to come over. "Lancelot we need to get Merlin to my chamber, once there I might be able to find the cause of the lad's illness." Gaius' voice was urgent. With that cue, Lancelot waited for Gaius to step aside before bending down and taking Merlin into his arms. Lancelot then walked out of the chambers. Gaius was about to follow when Arthur stopped him before he was out the door.

"Lancelot please watch over him for me until I get there," Arthur said to Gaius as he watched as Lancelot and Merlin moved out of his sight. Gaius bows to Arthur and cleared his throat quietly.

"Of course Sire, I promise I will do all I can to help him so please leave everything to me." After Gaius said that he walked out of the room. Leaving Arthur and Gwen standing there in shock by what had just occurred.

Arthur are you alright?" Gwen's voice was a bit cracked as she placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and gave his neck a light kiss. Like Arthur, she felt worried about Merlin. A feeling she hadn't felt since he almost died the first year that he had arrived. Now seeing it again it brought back memories that she wished she could forget. It was hard for her to see a friend in pain.

Turning around Arthur gave her a kiss while turning his head towards the door as if he was waiting for Merlin to walk through it. "I can't believe this is happening Gwen and don't know what I would do if I lost him. He's more than a friend to me he is like a brother." Arthur said to his wife, he then took a deep breath. "There nothing more I want but to be there to help him, but with Anna here." He let out a sigh, as his eyes returned to Gwen who had a soft smile on her face.

"How about I go and check on Merlin while you speak with Anna," Gwen said in a soft voice, she then gave him a kiss before burying her head into Arthur's chest. "Plus Merlin survived getting poison, he's a tough guy I am sure he will live through this. Especially since he has us to help him through it."

Arthur smiled at Gwen and kissed her gently on the lips. Before pulling her back into a hug while letting out a soft sigh at what she had just said. "Fine, but if anything happens or if you found out what is going on with him you send someone for me right away." Gwen nodded her head and then quickly returned his kiss. Before strolling out of the room without saying another word.

Once Arthur was sure that his wife was no longer in sight. He made haste to the throne room. Arthur hoped that the reason for Anna's visit wouldn't take long since his mind was thinking about Merlin. Mostly he was afraid that Gaius would tell him that he didn't know how to save Merlin. That it would end with them watching Merlin die. That was something he was unsure he could bear to do. As he thought more about it the words then don't watch, that his father had once said to him came to mind.

Back then he didn't heed his father's advice, and after everything they had been through Arthur wasn't going to turn a blind eye now. As he finished his deep thought he arrived at the throne room doors. Standing in front of the doors were two guards with a stern look on their face. "Bring Lady Anne to the throne room," Arthur ordered sounding stressed by everything that was going on.

"Sire, she is already here. Sir.Gwaine brought her as soon as she had arrived." The older guard said as he darted his eyes away from Arthur. But the younger guard took it as a signal and opened the doors to the throne room. Inside there were two figures standing by the stairs below the throne.

Right away Arthur recognized the first figure to be his knight Gawain. While the woman he was having a hard time believing was his cousin Anne. Arthur walked slowly up to Gwaine and Anne. Hearing Arthur's footsteps the pair turned and seeing him caused Anne to quickly curtsy. Arthur stopped in front of Anne while giving her a slight smile.

"Hello, Anne," Arthur said before looking at Gwaine. "You may go Gwaine," Arthur spoke in a serious tone as the knight stood there looking between Arthur and Anne. But after looking at Arthur, Gwaine bowed and made his way out of the room.

"Sire, I am sorry for coming suddenly without any warning. But the news I bear was too important to wait." Anne said while picking at her fingernails. Arthur looked at his cousin trying to read any sign of her getting ready to attack him. Instead, all he saw was how nervous she looked.

"What is this news?" Arthur asked her keeping his tone as normal as possible. He slowly walked up the stairs and took a seat on the throne still watching Anne carefully. He knew that Anne had no idea what her father did. That all she knew was that he had been killed during the night when Morgana took over Camelot. While he didn't like lying to her at the same time he hoped keeping the truth might protect her as well.

Anne didn't dare to look Arthur in the eye instead, she looked around the room. She then looked up a little and spoke in a low voice. "Yesterday evening a young boy with an arrow in his back was found by one of my servants. He told me that he had seen a small army marching on the edge of my land and was heading this way." Anne let out a moanful sigh as she finished relaying some of the info to Arthur.

The news, however, caused Arthur to jump from his seat with a serious look on his face. "Did he say what kingdom this army came from?" Still standing up he asked his question while trying to figure her out. He was still not sure about her or her intentions for coming to Camelot.

But deep in his heart, he hoped that she wasn't like her father that she was the same good person he knew when they were children. There was still a part of Arthur that told him that he still needed to be guarded around her. Still, deep in thought, he looked up when he heard a soft voice finally speak up. "Yes Sire, he told me that the banner the army was carrying was from King Liam's kingdom." Anne kept her eyes down while Arthur stood there shocked that King Liam would attack him.

"Bring the boy forward, I like to question him, to make sure he is sure that's whose army he saw." Anne's face frowned as Arthur spoke in a calm but serious tone. For a moment Anne didn't move she stood there starting to pick her fingernails more. Taking a deep breath he walked down the stairs stopping in front of his cousin before saying. "Anne, what is wrong?"

Arthur made sure that his tone was soft so he wouldn't make her more nervous. "Shortly after giving me the message the boy died from his injuries. I made sure that his body was taken back to his family so he could get a proper burial. For what he did, it's the least I could do." Anne finished speaking looking even more depressed than she did before she started.

Taking everything that Anne had said Arthur looked at his cousin with a look of pity. "You did the right thing returning the boy's body to his family. As for the army, I will send out a scout to confirm what the boy saw. Until then I insist that you remain in Camelot until I know your lands are safe." Arthur kept his voice normal not wanting to hint at the real reason he wanted her to remain with him.

That was because he still didn't trust her completely. Arthur wanted to wait until the scout proved, that all she had told him wasn't a lie. "Thank you, Arthur." Anne smiled as she spoke and opened her mouth to say something else. But before she could say anything Lancelot entered the room breathing hard.

"Sire..Gaius as....asked...that. you come quickly. Something has happened." As soon as Lancelot said that Arthur first thought went to Merlin. Arthur took a step towards Lancelot while still seeing Anne's confused face.

Arthur still trying hard to keep it together and keeping a calm tone he than asked. "Is it Merlin?" Anne looked at Arthur still not having no clue on what's was going on. While Lancelot looked back between Arthur and Anne though keeping his eyes mostly on Anne.

"No sire, another girl was just brought in and she is sick like Merlin. Gaius thinks that Merlin and this girl being sick too might, be a sign of something bad." Arthur stood there and looked back at Anne who looked just as shocked as he did by the news. Shaking his head he looked back at Lancelot.

"Anne, we will talk again once this is all dealt with. Until then Lancelot will take you to your chambers." Anne nodded her head and curtsy as her eyes gaze up in time to see Arthur run out of the room. Leaving Lancelot alone with Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it. I will be updating next week, also please leave a review I love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Merlin or any of the characters, the only characters I do own are Anne and Fanny.

Arthur ran towards Gaius's chamber, not knowing what was waiting for him when he arrived. But as he finally opened the door the first thing he saw was a body covered up by a sheet. Beside the sheet, was a young woman who had her head on the chest of the body. He took a step towards Gaius who met him halfway. Both Arthur and Gaius turned their back facing the guest so she wouldn't hear them.

"Sire, it's as I feared the little girl had the same thing as Merlin," Gaius reported keeping his voice as quiet as possible. Arthur shook his head and then let his eyes scan the room until they finally stopped at Merlin. He took a step forward and as he got closer, he noticed Merlin's chest was barely rising and falling. Gwen looked back at Arthur, her eyes puffy from her crying.

Arthur gave her a comforting smile before turning his attention back to Gaius. "The girl dying does that mean that Merlin will..die soon as well?" He looked back at Merlin more concern than ever about his friend. In the back of his mind, he was praying that Gaius was wrong. That the girl who died didn't have the same thing as Merlin that she died from something else.

"No sire, while Lily had the same symptoms as Merlin she didn't die from the illness. Her sister Tina told me that Lily fell down the stairs while having a horrible coughing fit." Gaius said in a calm voice before looking over his shoulder at Tina and looking back at Arthur. Arthur also looked over at Tina who was now also looking at them. Her eyes were more puffy looking than Gwen's and tears could still be seen running down her cheeks.

Letting out a deep sigh Arthur walked over to Tina with a sad expression on his face. Arthur was about to start saying something when an older man entered the room. He looked just a bit younger than Gaius with a bit more grey hair. The man walked over to Tina and hugged her before looking at Arthur and Gaius.

"Thank you for trying to save my granddaughter. If it's alright with you sire. I will have my son Wyatt come and collect the body later so Lily can be laid to rest beside her mother." The grandfather said while holding Tina closer to his chest as she began to cry loudly. No matter how hard the grandfather tried to console poor Tina, nothing he said or did stop her from crying.

"Your welcome, I only wish there was more I could have done to save her," Gaius replied in a sad voice feeling bad that he couldn't help the young girl. While at the same time feeling helpless to save Merlin. Arthur, however, stood there in silence, pondering the man's request to have his son come to get the body. 

As Arthur was thinking Gaius took a step forward, shaking his head he quickly said. "I'm sorry, but your granddaughter was still infected with whatever sickness Merlin as. To ensure that it doesn't spread, its best that her body is burned."

Gwen stood up her face in complete shock by what Gaius had just said. "Gaius is that really necessary, surely we can allow this family to bury the poor girl." She said sounding sympathetic to the family and their loss. Especially since she lost her family and she understood how it felt to lose someone suddenly.

Gaius shook his head and looked at the family with sadden eyes. "I'm sorry my queen, but we know nothing about how this sickness is spread. Burning her body might be the only way to make sure that the sickness isn't spread more than it has already." 

Tina started to sob even louder before her grandfather nudged her out of the door and down the stairs. Once the girl was down the stairs the grandfather turned and faced the group again. "I understand, I will make sure that my son knows that you will take good care of her." Bowing he walked out of the room and down the stairs before leading his distraught granddaughter home.

Once the grandfather left the room Arthur turned and looked at everyone with a grin on his face. Gwen walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his right shoulder. Arthur looked at her with the grin still showing.

For a moment the room was silent no one dared say a word or move. Gwen was about to say something when all of a sudden a loud thump caught their attention. Immediately their eyes turned to where Merlin, who was on the floor failing like a fish. Gaius ran to Merlin's side and rolled him to his side waiting for it to stop. After a few minutes he stopped, and Gaius allowed Merlin to lie on his back again.

"Sire, if this continues I fear we may lose him like we did the girl. I think we might find answers in some of these books." Gaius said in a sad voice as his eyes remain on Merlin who he had grown to love like a son he never had. Not saying a word Gaius walked over to the bookshelf and started to pull books about poisons and curses. As he was taking them off the shelf Arthur and Gwen were there to take them and started to read.

Not long after they had started to read Lancelot and Gwaine entered the room with a grin on their face. "Sire, five more people have been reported dead all of them had fallen ill like Merlin a couple of days ago." Everyone turned their gaze to Gwaine as he told everyone what he had found out only moments earlier. 

Hearing that there were others who were sick, made everyone wonder why they were just hearing about it now. Arthur walked over to the two knights with a grin on his face trying hard to not get caught up in his emotions.

"I want a sick bay set up outside the castle walls, and for word to get out that anyone who are sick to go there. Gwen, I want you to go with them and make sure everything is set up and that there are enough beds. 

Lancelot and Gwaine you are to make sure that Gwen is not near the sick, the last thing we need is for Camelot's queen to catch this." Both Lancelot and Gwaine looked at each other and nodded their heads and bowed before leaving the room. But they didn't go downstairs, they wanted to wait until Gwen joined them.

Gwen however didn't move from her chair beside Merlin she just looked at Arthur shocked. "Arthur please I don't want to leave Merlin, plus Camelot needs to know that their queen is willing to risk her life to help. That even though there is a risk of me getting it that I am willing to lay my life on the line for them." Gwen said trying to convince her husband to allow her to stay with Merlin or help those who are sick. 

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other than he let out a loud sigh while shaking his head. "Fine, but the moment that you are feeling tired or unwell you are to leave and go rest." Gwen nodded her head and gave Arthur a quick kiss before running out and down the stairs with Lancelot and Gwaine following behind. 

Once they were gone Gaius returned to the books while Arthur took a seat beside Merlin. Before replacing the dry cloth with a wet one and placing it back on Merlin's forehead. As the wet cloth hit his forehead, Merlin let out a low moan before going silent once more.

Gaius was about to close the book when something caught his eyes, he reopened the book back to the page he was on. After reading the pages Gaius's eyes turned to Arthur with a big smile on his face. "Sire I have found it," Gaius said his voice loud and sounding full of hope. Arthur got up and walked over to Gaius. His face still had a grin as if he didn't believe there was still hope.

For a moment Gaius reread the page before looking back up at Arthur. "According to this book, this is a curse from the Old Religion. There is a way to break the curse the only thing is that the book doesn't say how. I know of a warlock who studied the old religion, he might be still alive and able to help us." Gaius relayed the information that he read though he left one part out.

That the reason the curse hadn't killed Merlin yet, was because for those with magic it would take longer to kill. Arthur looked at Merlin than back at Gaius and seemed to be lost for words, that they needed help from one who had magic. 

"Gaius, if this curse was created by magic, how do we know that this warlock isn't the one who caused it. That he created it to get back at Camelot for what my father did to his kind years ago." Arthur asked in a not to happy voice especially since it was magic that killed his father a couple years ago.

"I know this man sire, I can assure you that this is something he wouldn't do. Dominic always used his magic to help people, he was too kind and gentle of a man to ever curse anyone. This curse was made by someone more powerful and angry."

Gaius told Arthur while keeping his voice down so as not to wake Merlin knowing the lad needed his rest. Arthur started to pace quietly back and forth between the table and the bed where Merlin was laying.

Arthur stopped in front of Merlin and watched as his friend tossed his head back and forth. Once Merlin stopped Arthur let out a deep sigh before turning his head towards Gaius. "Do you know where this warlock can be found?"

Arthur asked in a serious tone of voice. Gaius didn't say anything instead he nodded his head to acknowledge that he knew where he was. So Arthur than asked, "Where can we find this warlock?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, I hoped that you enjoyed this. Thank you to all of those who followed this story and favorited it. Please leave a review to let me know what your thoughts were on this new chapter, I promise the next one will leave you on the edge of your seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the character, I only own Fanny and Arthur's cousin Anna.
> 
> Thank you: To all of those who reviewed this story. You guys are the best and I want you will enjoy what I have in store for the rest of the story.

Gaius looked at Arthur not sure how to answer his question at first or how to explain how he knew the warlock's location. "Well you see Sire after your father put a death sentence on all those with magic, Maverick looked for sanctuary.

The only place that anyone like him would feel safe, is in the company of the druids who have protected his kind in the past." Gaius informed Arthur in a soft tone of voice, while Arthur paced back and forth in front of Merlin's bed not looking any happier.

"So you know where the druids are? right?" Arthur asked Gaius as he stopped in front of Merlin's bed looking serious and trying so hard not to lose his temper. Gaius nodded his head at the question.

Then took a deep breath before closing the book while keeping a watchful eye on Merlin. But before he could say anything Lancelot ran into the room. The look of panic was all over his face as he tried hard to catch his breath.

"Sire the sick are pouring in from all over the kingdom. They in a state of panic," Lancelot said between breaths. While at the same time trying to hide how worried he was. Arthur looked at Merlin than back at Lancelot letting out a sigh before nodding his head.

He knew that he had a duty to let the people know, that they were working on finding a cure. "How many people are out there?" Arthur asked in a calm voice. However, Lancelot took a step towards Merlin and Arthur.

When he saw how pale Merlin looked Lancelot became more worried. For a moment Lancelot didn't show any sign of hearing Arthur's question instead, his eyes remain watchful on Merlin. Once Arthur started to glare and tapped his foot loudly, that's when Lancelot turned his sights to Arthur.

Lancelot than stared for a moment as he tried to remember what it was that Arthur had asked. As he stood there the blank look all of a sudden disappeared, as the question finally came back to him. "There maybe a little over one hundred people so far, and the scouts are reporting more are on their way."

Once Lancelot told them the numbers they looked a bit shocked, that the sickness had spread that far in a short amount of time.

"Gaius get your herbs and help treat the sick." Arthur said trying to hide the feeling that things were going to get worse unless they found that Warlock. Gaius didn't say a word instead, he walked over to his shelves and started to grab different size bottles and placing them in a bag.

While Gaius was doing that Lancelot walked closer to Merlin before placing a hand on his shoulder. As soon as Lancelot's hand touched Merlin's shoulder, he felt the heat radiating from his body. He looked at Gaius in shock, not believing Merlin was worse than the others.

"Gauis! Merlin is burning up. Isn't there anything you can do for him?" Lancelot took the cloth off Merlin's forehead and placed it into a nearby bucket of water.

Slowly Lancelot lifted the cloth out. After ringing out the extra water, he folded it until it was long enough to fit Merlin's forehead. Once Lancelot placed the cloth back on his forehead, he heard a low cry coming from Merlin's dry lips.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the table after grabbing a cup. Pouring a bit of water in it. After walking back across the room he stopped at the side of the bed, carefully lifted Merlin's head up.

"Merlin you need to drink this, it will help keep you hydrated," Lancelot spoke to Merlin in a soft tone of voice. But every time the cup got closer to his lips Merlin moved his head to the side. Arthur and Gaius stood there and watched, as after five tries Lancelot was finally able to get Merlin to drink some water.

Lancelot placed the cup down on a nearby table, then carefully put Merlin's head back on the pillow. He then turned his sights on Gaius, wanting for him to answer his question but instead Gaius said nothing. Once Gaius finished getting what he needed, he turned and finally looked at Lancelot and Merlin.

"Lancelot I am doing all that I can to help Merlin, but without the warlock. There is nothing that I can do to save him," Gauis told Lancelot his voice breaking between each word, as a sense of hopelessness and dread filled Gaius.

"Lad I need you to drink this, it will help with your pain and fever," Gaius added in a soft tone. As he lifted Merlin's head, he got Merlin to drink the herbal tea without any trouble. After placing Merlin back down, Gaius pulled the blanket up so it was completely covering the young man's chest.

Than Gaius placed a hand on Merlin's head giving him a sad grin, as he turned to face Lancelot and Arthur. Gaius hated to break his promise to his old friend but, at the same time, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Merlin. Gaius had a feeling that Arthur was thinking that same thing as him because the young king, took a deep breath and took a step towards them.

"Gauis tell Lancelot where the druids are, Lancelot I than want you and Gwaine to leave right away and find this warlock Maverick. Once he is found bring him back to Camelot alive, tell him that as long as he helps us he will not be executed." Arthur said in a serious tone before leaving the chambers.

For a moment Gauis and Lancelot looked at each other as the sound of Arthur, walking down the stairs faded away. Once the noise had completely disappeared, Gaius took a seat by Merlin's bed.

"The last time I heard from Maverick was a week ago, according to the letter they had a camp in Forest of Ascetir. Though I don't know if they will still be there, they like to move around a lot to keep themselves from being spotted by any of our scouts."

Gaius informed Lancelot while hoping that he was wrong and that they were still there, but he knew with the druids everything was unknown. Lancelot nodded his head, walking over to Merlin before placing his hand back on Merlin's shoulder.

"I promise Merlin, we will find this warlock and see him safely to Camelot. We will save you and the others. I swear I won't fail, my friend." Lancelot looked at Gaius who stood up and nodded his head, before walking out of the chambers with Lancelot trailing behind. When they got to the area where the sick were being treated, they saw that Arthur had calmed the people down.

As Lancelot looked around he saw Gwen helping a young boy, onto a makeshift bed. After looking around Lancelot spotted Gwaine helping to keep all the sick and their families. "I'm going to go get Gwaine, tell Arthur we will send word once we found the Warlock."

Gauis nodded his head and watched as Lancelot walked away from him and headed towards Gwaine. Once both men were gone, Gauis took a deep breath and started to walk towards his first patient. As he walked to the closest bed it only took Gaius, a second to realize who his patient was.

That it was Tina, the older sister of the young girl, who had died in his chambers. Seeing her in the shape her sister was before dying shocked Gauis, he saw a younger man holding the girl's hand. "Sir, if it's alright I will begin to examine her."

Gaius stood there after speaking in a soft tone to who he assumed, was her father but he wasn't too sure. The man nodded his head, Gaius looked at the man to see his eyes were red and puffy As Gaius started to check the girl's pulse he looked down, to see that her chest was barely moving.

He watched her for a moment longer before he noticed that her chest stopped moving altogether. Gaius got ready to try and do something when he saw that she had started breathing again. Gaius fell back into a chair as he let out a sigh of relief that she was still alive.

"You're the one that tried to save my daughter Lily aren't you?" The man asked Gaius, his voice breaking at the name of his daughter while trying hard to hold back the tears. "I know they aren't sons, but Tina is all I have left of their mother."

The father added, he then fell to his knees and took Tina's pale cold hand into his and gave it a kiss as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. Gauis's eyes looked around to see that there were more people sick then he thought, it was only a few people not enough to fill Camelot's courtyard. As he looked down he realized that he didn't grab enough Wolfsbane to help the people that were already with them.

So he looked around and spotted the servant girl Fanny, giving some people water with a kind smile on her face. He didn't know much about her, only that her family left her village to come to Camelot looking for a better life. "Fanny, come here please."

Fanny walked over to Gauis with long fluent steps, her black hair pinned up at the back so as to not cover her beautiful brown eyes. "Did you need something, Gaius?" She asked as she filled the cup with water and helped Tina drink it, before placing her head back down on the pillow.

Gaius was amazed by Fanny, some of the servants were very quiet and did nothing unless they were told. That was the opposite of Fanny, who did all she could to help. "Yes, I need you to go to my chambers to get some more wolfbane, it's in a drawer under where the bottles are.

Also, check on Merlin, I was going to go myself you see but I don't think I will be able to get away anytime soon." Gaius said while still overwhelmed by the number of people that were already with them. As he looked at Tina, he noticed how paler she was becoming.

Gaius was so busy tending to Tina that he didn't notice that Fanny had already left. Slowly making her way to Gaius's chambers. "Wyatt right?" As soon as the man heard his named he nodded his head.

"I have to check on everyone else, but as soon as Fanny returns with the wolfbane I'll come back." Gaius talk again in a soft tone not really knowing how else to comfort the grieving father.

He started to look for someone who hadn't been taking care of. As he looked around he spotted a young woman, holding the hand of a small boy. The child didn't look more than three years old and looked so fragile and small in the bed. Gaius was almost to the bed when Fanny ran up to him with a frantic look on her face and out of breath.

Before he could say anything she whispered something into his ear. He looked at her in shock, before quickly making his way to Arthur. Gaius found Arthur helping Gwen with an elderly woman. "Sire, Fanny went to my chambers and found that Merlin is gone. Someone as taking him." Gauis voice broke in between words, but everyone looked at him in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, I had a busy week and only started the editing progresses yesterday. I don't have a sixth chapter written out it's on the way so I will get it to you as soon as I can. But I don't think I will have the next chapter written out and edited by next week. Sorry for making you guys wait for that. In the meantime I hoped you like this chapter, please leave a review telling me what you think and I will try and push through and get that next chapter done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own Merlin or any of its characters, I only own Fanny and Anna.
> 
> Thank you: To all of those who left kudos and reviewed this story. I ask grateful for your support.

Arthur stood there so stunned, that he had forgotten the old woman he was helping. "Gauis are you sure he didn't get up. That he not just walking around confused," Arthur asked, not wanting to believe that someone who kidnap Merlin.

"I sure of it sire, Merlin was in no condition to get out of bed. Let alone walked down the stairs without falling. I sure of it, someone kidnapped him." Gauis said, sounding sure about everything, he had just told Arthur. For a moment Arthur and Gwen stood there still shocked by the fact that Merlin was missing.

At the moment Arthur finally spoke up by saying in a loud and authorized voice. "Gauis, please have Lancelot and Gwaine come to see me at once."

Gauis stood silent for a moment, before casually cleaning his throat to speak. "Sire, both Gwaine, and Lancelot are away searching for the warlock. I doubt that they will be back any time soon." Gauis stated as Arthur and Gwen laid the old woman on an empty nearby bed.

"That right I had forgotten about that, fine bring me, Percival and Leon," Arthur ordered. While at the same time sounding a bit annoyed. Of course, he knew, that finding the warlock was the key to stopping the curse. But at the same time, Merlin going missing made things more complicated.

"I will find them at once sire." Gauis bowed his head then walked away in search of the two knight. For a moment Arthur nor Gwen moved from where they were standing.

They were both snapped back to reality, by the elderly woman's loud cries of pain. "Gwen I going to go and check on Anne for a moment. Remember if you feel unwell, please go rest." Arthur said to her in a calm and strong voice, hoping she might heed his advice.

Gwen getting sick was one thing that Arthur feared the most. She gave him a quick kiss though she couldn't muster a smile, not with all the pain and suffering around her. "I promise just please find Merlin. End this before more die," Gwen begged as she fought back the urge to cry.

Arthur stood there silent looking into his wife's eyes, seeing how worried she was for Merlin and their people. He quickly pulled Gwen into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I promise Gwen, one way or another I will bring Merlin home. I will stop this from killing any more of our subjects." Arthur told her while doing his best to hide the fear, that they might not find Merlin alive.

Arthur and Gwen stood there for what seemed like hours, but slowly Arthur pulled away from her. After giving her one last kiss he walked away from her, and towards Gauis chambers.

While Gwen took a moment to say a silent prayer, for Merlin and for all those who were sick. Once she was done she took a deep breath, before returning her attention to the elderly woman. When Arthur first stepped into Gauis's chambers, he noticed that it was the way they had left it.

There was no sign of a struggle, but he kept wondering if Gauis was right that Merlin was taken. If he was the next question would be who, sure Arthur knew that he had enemies. But Merlin, it was hard for Arthur to think of anyone who disliked Merlin.

Sure at first Arthur couldn't stand Merlin, but now years later he had become his greatest friend. Still trying to figure out who could have done it, he slowly walked over to the bed Merlin was laying on earlier. Laying his hand on the bed, he couldn't feel the heat on the bed anymore.

Which told him that Merlin had to left there bed, shortly after they had left the room. As Arthur started to scan the room not seeing anything missing. Nothing to tell him who took his friends which caused his to pick a book up and throw it across the room. 

The book hit the wall next to the doorway that leads to Merlin's room. Arthur took a step towards the stairs and was about to go up. When he heard the sound of light footsteps coming his way. As he turned around he saw the servant girl Fanny walk in her eyes peeled to the ground.

"Is there something that you need?" He asked not really in the mood to talk to anyone instead he wanted to find out what happened to his friend. Really there was nothing else that Arthur would think of, expect to bring Merlin home and stopping the illness. That was killing his people and causing so much pain.

Hearing Arthur's question made Fanny flinch at his tone, and she found herself still unable to look up at him. But after a moment she took a deep breath before slowly allowing her eyes to meet his though keeping very quiet she spoke in a low tone. "I'm sorry to bother you my king, but I found something in your cousin's personal belongs when I was putting things away for her."

At the moment that Arthur heard that his eyebrows arched wondering what she had found. He took a deep breath before taking a step towards her, keeping his back straight as he walked. "What did you find?" Arthur asked while watching her body language carefully.

"A book, my king. A book that I believe might be filled with magical spells and maybe other things to do with magic." Fanny said in a low voice, slowly letting her eyes gaze up. But as soon as Fanny's eyes made contact with Arthur's, they darted back down.

Arthur however never allowed his eyes to leave Fanny, instead, he watched her closely. Though he was shocked to hear Anna had a book of magic, he did his best to keep his temper in check. "Show me, Now!" He ordered, his voice rising as he spoke the last word to her.

That little rise in his tone, made Fanny jump back fearing he could get angrier. Once she recovered from the shock, she then replied in a low tone. "As you wish, sire." Then she turned around and walked out of the room, keeping her eyes peeled to the floor.

Arthur slowly followed behind but stopped at the doorway looking back into Gaius's chambers. "I swear Merlin, one way or another I will bring you home so you better hang on," Arthur vowed in a low tone, after taking one more look he closed the door and walked away.

The walk to Anna's chambers was quiet and uneventful, there was barely anyone around. Most of the guards and servants were busy looking for Merlin or tending to the sick. So when they finally arrived at Anna's chambers, it was no surprise to see a guard posted out front.

Arthur knocked three times, after waiting a couple of minutes they heard no response. Arthur opened the door and soon discovered that Anna was nowhere to be found. He then turned around facing Fanny, Arthur not looking impressed his cousin didn't remain in her room.

"Where is it?" Arthur asked sounding angrier than he did when they were in Gaius's chambers.

Fanny again jumped back, before slowly walking pass him heading towards a wooden trunk. Opening it slowly she neatly places other books down beside the trunk. As she lifted the books, she checked the title of each of them.

As she placed the last two books down, she handed the forbidden book to Arthur. Once the book was in his hand, he opened it and scanned through it. Arthur's looked hurt and angry as he threw the book at the wall closest to the window.

"Guards!" Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs so all could hear. As soon as he finished three guards stumbled into the room.  
But before they could say anything, Arthur spoke with a stern voice. "Arrest my cousin, bring her to the throne room."

The guards bowed, before leaving the room and spending out to find Anna. Once they were gone Arthur went to collect the book, from where he threw it. 

"I am sorry to cause you so much pain, my king. But I knew your father law about magic, and when I saw the book." Fanny spoke in a low voice, not daring to look Arthur in the eye.

However, Arthur looked at Fanny letting out a loud sigh. "You did the right thing, especially since this sickness was caused by magic. I saw the spell that describes this death on Camelot to a tee. Hopefully, if she the one who did this her death will end it." Arthur spoke leaving the room and making his way to the throne room.

When Arthur first entered the throne room, he found it was completely empty. As Arthur thinks back, the only time he could recall it being empty was when his father died. Shaking his head lightly he sat down on the throne, placing them beside him.

It wasn't long after he had sat down, that Anna was being dragged in by her arms. "Arthur, my king why have you had me arrested." She asked in a fearful voice, as she was still being held in place by two guards.

Arthur glared at her before standing up and throwing the book in front of her. "This book of spells were found in your room, filled with spells and potions For your crimes I find you guilty, you will be beheaded at dawn tomorrow." Arthur kept his voice stern, did all he could not break as Anna started to cry."

"Arthur please, that's not my someone must have planted it. Please believe me, I your only family left" Anna begged, hoping he would see that she was telling the truth.

But in the end it didn't work, Arthur turned his back to her. Arthur waved for the guards to take her away. As Anna was being led out she started to scream. "Arthur please, don't do this! I'm innocent you know I am, please ARTHUR!" The door shut behind them, leaving Arthur feeling confused.

But as Anna was being lead out, Fanny watched as her closely. Once she was out of sight, Famny lifted her hood giving an evil smile. "Now to inform my queen, she will be pleased that all is going to plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all for this chapter, which I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry it took so long, I been busy but I promise to try and get another chapter done soon. Until then, please review let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, that belongs to BBC and the writers and creators of the show. I do however own the rights to Anna and Fanny.

Fanny sneaked out of Camelot, using the secret tunnels that her queen told her roughly. Once Fanny was sure she was in the open, she rode out along her black horse dragging a wooden litter behind her. But as Fanny started to ride away from Camelot, she noticed that there were more scouts on the road. This caused Fanny to move away from the main road, and to take a path that would delay her for some time.

She soon discovered that the new path that Fanny was taking, was also being watched by a guard of Camelot. She was halfway down the road when the one guard rode up to her, thinking fast Fanny changed her expression to fear. The guard looked to be six feet tall, which was half the height of Fanny making her glad to be on her horse. His deep brown eyes never left her as he jumped off his horse, before grabbing Fanny's reigns which preventing her from bolting away.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself girl?" The guard asked in a strong tone while tightening his hold on Fanny's reigns. This made Fanny feel even more nervous when a soft groan coming from the litter. Fanny jumped down from her horse and tied him to the nearest tree, she then followed the guard to the front of the blanket covered litter.

"Please it's my dying sister, we live on the outskirts of Camelot. I wanted her to die in a place that he knew, instead of being surrounded by a stranger. Please let me take her home to die, I couldn't stand watching my beloved sister fade away outside the castle walls like that." Fanny begged in a fake scared voice, but the guard turned around and took a step towards the litter.

The guard was about to pull the blanket away from the body on the litter when again heard a low groan. Fanny jumped down from her horse and pulled a small dagger out, and stabbed the man in the left side of his neck. Once she pulled the dagger out blood squirted out, making the guard placed a hand on where he was stabbed. The guard took a step towards Fanny, as he drew his sword, he pointed it at her and was getting ready to strike her down.

Before he could thrust the sword into her, the guard lost his grip and dropped the sword beside him. The guard looked down at her and in his last moment, he watched as Fanny slit his throat. The guard gasped, his last breath as he fell to the ground, it didn't take him long to die. To make sure that he was dead, Fanny kicked him hard on his right side and heard no response.

Giving a smirk as she dragged the dead guard to the right side of the road, Fanny made sure to leave the body behind some thick bushes. Just to make sure that no one discovers what she had done, Fanny grabbed some fallen branches and leaves and placed them on the body.

Once Fanny was stratified and sure he was well hidden, she returned to her horse and continued on her way to the meeting spot. It took her an hour longer than it would have if she had remained on the main road, but Fanny couldn't risk being seen. When Fanny finally arrived in the clearing inside of the forest of the fallen kings, she found that there was no one there.

Which Fanny thought was odd, because every time she came Frank or Anthony who was there to take her report and they never been late before. There was a part of Fanny that was telling that it could be a trap and that she should leave, but another part of her told her that it could be a test.

While Fanny debating about what she was going to do, the wind started to pick up, causing trees to groan as they moved with the wind. Noises that caused Fanny to jump anytime she heard a branch snap, but what caused her to become more nervous was the loud deep growl that was in front of her. Fanny tried to move back to where the horse was, but no matter how hard she tired her legs refused to listen to her.

Soon the growling noise was so close then it stopped, making Fanny looking around for where the thing that made the noise. Fanny wasn't sure if the thing had made decided it wasn't interested in her anymore, or if it might be stalking for her. So she slowly pulled her dagger out getting ready for an attack, as she held her blade out in front of her she felt something bounce on her from behind.

The sheer force caused Fanny to have the wind knocked out of her, as she fell forward landing hard on her stomach. As she started to catch her breathe Fanny turned her head trying hard to get a glimpse of what attacked her. That is when she saw a white dragon on her back, growling loudly at her as if it was getting ready to set Fanny on fire.

But the sound of something else emerging from caused the dragon to become silent and look straight ahead. Fanny slowly did the same and soon out of the bushes, came Morgana in a long green dress with her hair done up in a messy bun. "Queen Morgana?" Fanny spoke sounding a bit shock to see her, never in her dreams did she think that Morgana would have come so close to Camelot.

Morgana looked down at Fanny with an evil smile on her face, she then looked at the dragon nodding her hand causing the beast to walk over to her. Fanny lay on her stomach still in shock by everything; she never thought she could see a real live dragon after hearing they all were dead. Though it scared her she was glad to have met one, taking a couple of deep breaths Fanny rose from her stomach but stayed sitting on her knees.

"Fanny, I hope you have good news for me and good reason to pull a blade Aithusa!" Morgana asked in a very cold voice, hearing her voice caused Fanny to get chills up and down her back as well as making her extremely nervous. For a moment Fanny sat there, completely forgetting everything she was going to say to whoever she was going to report to.

But after a moment of gathering her thoughts, and remembered everything that happened in Camelot that she was going to report. "Please forgive me, my queen, I didn't know that you were the one who I was supposed to report to today. If it will please you I have news from Camelot, your plan as work people are getting sick dying and the people are losing faith in the pretender." As Fanny started to give her report, her voice started to shake as Aithusa began to growl at her again.

Fanny looked at Morgana who did not move an inch, her expiration stayed stern with her cold eyes looking back at her. "Your cousin Anna has been arrested after I placed that book of spells in her room and took him to it, he sentenced her to death as you predicted." As Fanny spoke her voice still shaking, though as she made eye contact with Aithusa the white dragon blew black smoke at her.

Getting more nervous Fanny slowly slid back a bit, wanting to put more distance between her and the fire happy dragon. "Good very good, and I trust that my people are all in place for the next phase of the plan." Morgana asked keeping her voice firm and cold, she then placed a hand onto of Aithusa's head. It caused Aithusa to look away from Fanny, and up to Morgana who gave the white dragon a small smile which calmed the dragon.

Aithusa sat there for a moment and once Morgana removed her hand from the dragon's head, it let out a yawn and laid down. Seeing that Aithusa calm made Fanny feel a bit calmer now that the dragon wasn't on high alert, so she took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Yes my queen, everyone is in place and is waiting for your orders." Fanny spoke in a calmer voice, but she could still feel the cold stares of Morgana and Aithusa watching her every movement.

"Good, I have to admit that your idea to pay off that boy to say he saw an army worked perfectly. Especially shooting him in the back, so it sells the story and gets rid of him and ensures that he doesn't tell anyone the truth." Morgana tone remained the same cold tone, while she did give Fanny some praise for that one part of the plan she still didn't trust the servant girl. Morgana knew that the only person she can trust is herself, which is why she never told anyone her complete plan to reclaim the throne.

Fanny slowly stood up but would pause, anytime that Aithusa would growl at her fearing she might be attacked by the white dragon. "Thank you, my queen. If it would please you, I like to present you with a gift to show my undying loyalty to you and our cause." Fanny's voice became very soft and shaky as she spoke to Morgana, but as soon as her queen nodded her head she let out a smile.

Very slowly Fanny walked over to the litter, with Morgana trailing behind and the dragon walking behind its mistress. Once Fanny stopped at the litter she took a deep breath, then lifted the blanket. As soon as Morgana saw who it was, she smiled evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I like to say how sorry I am that you guys had to wait for this chapter, I had a lot of stuff going on and really hadn't had any time to sit down and write. Now I do hope you like it, and please leave a review and let me know what you guys thought of it, I am going to try and start writing the 8th chapter before hitting the hay. Thank you to all those who follow and favourite this story, it's all thanks to your support that I have kept writing and I hope I won't disappoint you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, that belongs to BBC and the creators of the show. I do however own the rights to Anna and Fanny.

As soon as Morgana took a step towards the litter, Fanny started to step away and didn't stop until her back hit a nearby tree. Morgana's eyes shifted to Fanny before they stopped back at the litter, never in her dreams did she think she would meet her cousin this way. She, of course, knew about Anna through the girl's father but was never given the chance to meet her in person. Morgana never wanted their meeting to start with only one of then being awake, while the other one was passed out due to a sleeping potion she had brewed.

"You did well my loyal subject, thanks to you we have all the leverage we need to smoke Arthur out and have him come to find me. Now take the litter and attach it to my horse, I will take her back to my hideout start trying to convince her of our cause." Morgana's voice softened as she kept staring at her cousin, slowly Aithusa walked towards Anna.

At first, Aithusa looked at Anna and tilted its head to the right side. The white dragon then sniffed her hand before glancing at Morgana. The white dragon returned its gaze back to Anna, then let out a low growl that made Fanny jump and trip over a tree root. Morgana gave Fanny a disapproving glare, before lightly petting Aithusa on the head and speaking in a soft tone of voice. "Easy their little one, we need her alive for our plan to work but once we are home I will have a special treat brought to you."

Aithusa rose on her hind legs and let out a happy sounding squeaky roar, as soon as it heard Morgana say special treat. Anytime Morgana gets one of her followers, to find a deer or anything large she gives to Aithusa. It was still burned into Morgana memory, the first time she met Aithusa and how it saved her life.

Ever since that day, Morgana has done her best to care and protect Aithusa and found the dragon was the only one she could trust. Seeing that Fanny had not yet done as she asked, Morgana darted her eyes towards the servant now losing her temper. "Fanny remove that latter from your horse. Now!" Morgana's voice was very cold and angry, it was so loud that Fanny's horse started to rear again and getting more upset as it spotted Aithusa.

As soon as the horse started to rear, Fanny ran to the front and grabbed the reins while trying to calm the horse. But no matter how hard Fanny tried to calm the beast, it just kept going and she was worried it might kick the latter. Not wanting anything to happen to her queen's cousin, Fanny started to take the harness off the horse.

As she tried to unhook the litter with one hand, Fanny watched the horse's back fearing that any moment it will kick. Morgana said something to Aithusa that caused the dragon to back off, once the dragon was farther back the horse slowly calmed. That was when Fanny was finally able to release the final strap, that freed the litter from her horse. Once the horse was free, Fanny limped as she leads the horse away from Morgana and tied it to a free that was further away from Aithusa.

Once the horse was tightly secured to the tree, Fanny slowly limped back over to Morgana and noticed Aithusa was again at her side "What of the manservant Merlin? Arthur is still looking for him, shall I kill him upon my return to Camelot?" Fanny's voice was low and sinister as she asked the question; she knew Arthur would be crushed finding his friend.

As Fanny went through the dozen ideas on she had to kill Fanny, she heard Aithusa growl loudly at her suggestion to kill Merlin. Morgana's left hand reached out to the white dragon without her looking, while she stood standing in that spot there was a puzzling look on her face.

"Merlin is no concern of yours, your job is to watch my thieving brother and report what you see nothing more." Morgana's voice had a hint of angry when she said Merlin's name, she didn't mind that Fanny wanted to take charge a bit. For Morgana plans to work she needed, Merlin alive for now if she was to use him for her end game. The look on Arthur's face when she brings in her trump card was what Morgana looked forward to the most.

Fanny slowly picked the litter up and started to limp her way over to Morgana's horse, but fell to her knees halfway there. As she looked back to where Morgana and Aithusa were standing, that is when she saw they hadn't moved instead they were glaring at her. Too scared she turned her so she was facing forward and slowly got up, as Fanny started to stand a shooting pain shot up her left leg.

Not wanting to make Morgana angrier, Fanny bit her lower lip fearing if she cried out in pain that she would be thrown into a tree again. So Fanny did her best to bear with the pain and continued to limp to Morgana's horse, with the litter dragging behind. Even though she did her best not to show the pain, every step that Fanny took was complete agony and it only got worse.

It was the fear of being attacked again that kept Fanny going when after what seemed like forever she finally reached Morgana's horse. Like she had done with her horse, Fanny started to strap the litter to the other horse while making sure it wouldn't fall off. Fanny took a bit longer then it would normally take her since Morgana's horse was a bit larger than the one she had just ridden. Plus Fanny wanted to be extra sure that the litter was one tight enough, so she wasn't to blame if it came undone.

Causing an accident that would injure Fanny's queen's cousin, thinking of Anne being hurt and Morgana's rage sent chills down her spine. Morgana must have sensed something was wrong because she tensed up, before in a cold voice asking Fanny with Aithusa growing at the servant girl. "What is it, now?"

At first, Fanny didn't dare turn around to face Morgana so instead she focused on trying to get the litter attached to the other horse. No matter how hard Fanny tried she couldn't stop her hands from shaking, and the shaking got worse when Fanny heard the question.

"It..it's nothing my queen, I will have this done in a few moments and you will be on your way safely to your hideout." Fanny's voice trembled as she replied to Morgana's answer, part of her dreaded the anger her queen might have if she didn't move faster. Fanny was also fearful that Morgana might feed her to Aithusa, she could feel both pairs of eyes being very watchful of her every movement.

Luckily for Fanny as soon as she said that she finally got the last strap in place, still she had a sense of dread so she double checked it. Then she tripled checked it and once Fanny was sure it was all good, she turned and faced Morgana while still keeping her eyes to the ground. "The litter is safely secured, my queen." Fanny's voice shakes as she spoke since she kept her eyes locked to the ground she didn't see Morgana's fake soft smile.

"Good work my faithful servant, now head back to Camelot and keep an eye on my brother and the pretender queen. If you see anything or anyone that you don't recognize or think is out of place, then report it immediately so we can take care of it." Morgana's voice wasn't as cold but it still had to iciness to it, which made Fanny glad that she wasn't standing to close to her queen.

Not long after Morgana had spoken, both her and Aithusa were slowly making their way towards Fanny. Aithusa kept her distance so she didn't scare the horse again, while Morgana walked to the left side of the horse. As soon as Morgana reached the horse, Fanny dropped to all fours which allowed her queen to get into the saddle with ease.

Even when Morgana stepped onto Fanny's back, she did her best to ignore her already screaming back. Morgana gave Fanny a kick in the side, that sent the girl back to her feet but again she kept her head bent.

Giving Fanny a small grin, Morgana looked at her for a moment before kicking her horse gently forward. Aithusa let out a loud roar before taking to the sky, but keeping high enough that no one would see her but low enough to keep an eye on Morgana. Once they were gone, Fanny stood there for a moment before walking back to her horse and making the long ride home.

For Morgana, the ride home was more dangerous since Arthur had doubled the paroles on the roads around Camelot. She was almost halfway there when three knights stopped their horses right in front of her, to Morgana it was like Déjà vu. Morgana remembered how years earlier, a couple of knights tried to stop her and her sister Morgause from reaching the Isle of the blessed.

It ended with them failing that time, and she was determined to make sure her brother didn't know where she was this time. The lead knight jumped off his horse before drawing his sword, the other knights followed his lead and took their swords out. Slowly the knight made his way towards Morgana, and in a strong tone, he began to talk. "Identify your self."

Slowly Morgana lowered her hood and as soon as the knights saw Morgana's face, two of those on their horses gasp. "Lady Morgana?" The lead knight spoke in a serious tone while looking a bit shocked to see Morgana since no one had seen her in years.

Before any of the knights could say or do anything Morgana said something in the old langue causing the swords to come out of the knight's hands. Then Morgana once again said something else in the old langue, that sent the swords flying into the middle of each knight's chests. The horses saw what happened and started to spook, causing them to rear up throwing their riders off before bolting away.

Morgana smiled as she looked down at the three bodies, once she sure that they were dead she rode forward. The rest of her trip was uneventful when she finally arrived at her hideout three hours later she was welcomed by two of her loyal subjects. Jaxs ran towards her first and grabbed the horse, while Anders helped Morgana off her horse.

"Welcome home our queen, I hope that your journey proved to be with the while like you hoped it would." Jaxs kept his voice polite and unlike Fanny it had no touch of fear in it, Morgana looked at him and smiled. Then took a step towards the litter and removed the cover from Anna, so her men could see who she had come back with.

Morgana studied Anna's sleeping face before looking back at Anders and Jaxs while keeping her composer. "The Journey was indeed worth it, Anders see that my cousin gets her quarters and guard her until she wakes up." Morgana looked at Anders who nodded his head and started to pick up Anna, then carried her carefully to her room.

"Jaxs tell me, how is our other guest doing?" She asked as she walked into the crumbling remains of a castle, Jaxs followed behind but keeping a good distance away. After they reached the door of the healer, which Morgana had paid off to work for her she turned and faced Jaxs.

For a moment Jax didn't say a word, he just looked at the door before walking towards it and then staring back at Morgana. "The same, he hasn't woken up since he was spirited away here but Hans has figured a way to wake him up." Jaxs then opened the door, in time to reveal Hans sitting in a chair beside a sickly looking Merlin who was breathing shallowly.

Morgana gave Jax a smile, then walked into the room taking three steps towards Merlin keeping her gaze on him and no one else. "Leave us." Her voice said forcefully, and her eyes didn't leave Merlin she did, however, hear the sound of Hans getting up and the door shutting.

Once she was sure that they were along, she took Hans seat and gave Merlin an evil smile. "Now the fun shall begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait guys, things have been a bit crazy here, but I promise to try and get the next chapter done as soon as I can. Also, thank you to those who have kudos and Follow the story, I really am glad that so many people are enjoying the story. So please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it and I will see you hopefully soon with another chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, guys, the end of the first chapter. So please comment and let me know what you think about it. The next chapter will be posted in 1 week than I will post the rest once a month since I don't have many chapters, so see you then.


End file.
